Nicknames
by mangoesandoatmeal
Summary: A series of connected oneshots that follow the developing relationship of two of our favorite gay lawyers. Each chapter is dedicated to a new phase of the relationship and a new nickname from Klavier. Klavier/Apollo, because Klapollo needs more love! Rating may change in the future, but if so it'll be a slight change. Enjoy!
1. Herr Forehead

**Chapter 1: Herr Forehead**

This work is dedicated to **AceFangirl**, my amazing beta reader and friend.

I own nothing of Ace Attorney; if I did, this ship would probably be canon.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Apollo was having a rather difficult day. He was scheduled for court today, and so far his trial was an absolute wreck. It began as a seemingly straightforward proceeding, but when he left yesterday everyone only became more confused. The evidence didn't match up to the crime scene, there was still question as to what the murder weapon was, and every witness so far contradicted each other. In short, it was a disaster.<p>

The judge had just called another recess, and Apollo was stressing out in the Defense's Lobby. He was madly flipping through his piles of evidence and the stacks of files. In fact, he was scouring his files a bit too madly, because he accidentally gave himself a paper cut.

"AHH!"

Trucy, his faithful assistant, quickly hopped next to him on the couch.

"Polly, are you alright?"

"I'M FINE!", he shouted a bit too loudly, thanks to his Chords of Steel.

Even without her ability of perception, Trucy could instantly tell that Apollo was not fine. She tried to pry open his hand, and he gave a hiss in pain. Apollo had already looked as if he was on the verge of insanity, and the pain of his paper cut was certainly not helping. Trucy decided to do what she did best; she would solve the problem with magic.

Apollo barely even noticed when Trucy left the couch. He was too absorbed in his pain, both from the paper cut and stress, to realize she was pulling out her notorious panties.

"Hey Polly, look!"

He raised his head a little, and Trucy stood there, smiling as if nothing was wrong.

"Look what I can get you!"

She reached into her panties and pulled out something Apollo hadn't expected in the slightest. He assumed it would be something random, like a frozen chicken or a car tire. Instead, she procured something much smaller and far more useful.

"A band-aid!", she exclaimed with glee.

Apollo jumped off the couch, accidentally scattering his files and evidence everywhere. But that was the least of his matters, as his finger was searing with pain. He snatched the band-aid from Trucy and quickly put it on. It helped the bleeding slow down, and the pain was less intense. As thanks, Apollo wrapped his sister in a hug. Then, he released her, and started to pick up his files.

Just as he started rearranging everything back into order, a bailiff approached him.

"Mr. Justice, the trial will reconvene in about two minutes. You should probably make your way back to the courtroom now."

Apollo had barely organized anything, and was nowhere near ready to continue the trial.

"WHAT?! Sorry, um, okay. I'll be there in second."

Embarrassed that he had accidentally used his Chords of Steel, a strong red blush was covering Apollo's face. He haphazardly picked everything up and hurried back into the courtroom. He barely made it to the Defense's Bench before the Judge was banging his gavel.

"The trial of Barry Suspicious will now reconvene. Has the prosecution come up with an explanation as to how the murder was witnessed in two different places?"

"Ja, and I intend to serenade this court with decisive evidence!"

Honestly, Apollo wasn't really listening to his rival at all. He was still trying to get all his evidence and files together so he could be at least somewhat prepared. Although, that ended up backfiring because when the Judge asked him a question, Apollo had no idea what had just been said. The trial was already at another bad start.

"Umm… what did you just say?"

The god of rock across from him merely chuckled.

"Herr Judge asked if you wanted to cross examine the witness."

Blushing, Apollo asked, "And, who would this witness be again?"

This only caused his opponent to laugh even harder.

"Mein Gott, are you feeling alright? The witness in question is Ivan Lying, who claims to have seen the murder."

"Y-yes, I would like to cross-examine the witness."

Embarrassed, Apollo had already turned a deeper shade of red than his favorite courtroom vest. The witness was brought up to the stand, and they gave their account of the murder. Apollo had the witness repeat their statements multiple times, and pressed for every little detail, yet there seemed to be no contradictions. A bead of sweat trickled down his face as he suddenly became very nervous. If he couldn't find a problem in their story, the defendant would surely be declared guilty. Apollo couldn't afford to have a guilty client.

His evidence and files still weren't in order, and Apollo only scrambled them more as he tried to find something that would contradict the witness. He stole a quick glance over at the judge, who was looking awfully impatient. Time was running out. Rubbing his temples, Apollo desperately wracked his brains for something. He ran over the facts of the witness, and remembered where they saw the crime.

_So, the witness claims to have been at Gourd Lake beach, right? But the murder was at 2AM… wait, wait, I got it!_

"Your Honor!"

The judge seemed quite baffled that Apollo had said anything. He honestly expected the rookie lawyer to just give up.

"Yes, Mr. Justice?"

"The witness claims to have seen the murder at the North end of the Gourd Lake beach, correct?"

"Why, yes, I believe he stated that quite clearly."

"And the murder happened at 2AM, right?"

"Mr. Justice, please refrain from simply restating facts. If you're going to make a point, just make it!"

Apollo flinched at that.

"My apologies, Your Honor. What I'm trying to say is very few people would be at Gourd Lake at that time of day. Our witness being there is a miracle in itself. In fact, it's a miracle that's too good to be true!"

The judge looked even more stunned.

"Are you saying that the witness isn't actually a witness?"

Before replying, Apollo put on his best smug expression.

"Precisely! If no one witnessed the witness, then how do we know if he's actually a witness?"

Apollo knew his arguments were flimsy at best. And, when looked across the courtroom at his rival, it was obvious Klavier knew as well. Thankfully, the judge wasn't quite as bright.

"Well, as much as I hate to prolong this trial any further, it seems we can't prove the witness actually witnessed anything at this point. So, I will extend the trial to its final day. I request that the prosecution and the defense look further into this matter. Court is adjourned!"

* * *

><p>Apollo sat in the Defense's Lobby with Trucy. They were taking a short break before they had to go to the crime scene again. The two were already exhausted, but tomorrow was the last day of the trial, and if they wanted a 'Not Guilty' verdict, they had better find some decisive evidence. Court had been a disaster; they had barely managed to snag another day. Apollo was stressed, tired, and downright in a bad mood. Just as he had closed his eyes, Trucy lightly elbowed him.<p>

"Polly, if we want to find some new evidence, we better head out for the crime scene."

Apollo yawned, stretched, and then slowly stood up. They trudged to the exit, and Apollo was so tired that he almost ran right into his rival.

"Achtung! You should watch where you're going, ja, Herr Forehead?"

Apollo looked up, and then blushed furiously at the nickname Klavier persisted in calling him.

"I'm sorry Prosecutor Gavin, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Don't worry about it."

Then, the blonde leaned forward, and gave Apollo a warm, sincere smile.

"Nice job in court today."

Suddenly, Apollo didn't feel so fatigued anymore.

* * *

><p>Wow, I'm not dead? *gasps* I actually wrote something! Speaking of writing, I should probably explain the work. This'll be a series of intertwined oneshots that show the progression of Klavier and Apollo's relationship over time, through the use of nicknames that Klavier calls Apollo. This was inspired purely through my love of this ship and the fact that Klavier CONTINUALLY calls Apollo 'Herr Forehead'. Expect about six chapters, maybe weekly updates? Could be a little less or a little more. Anyways, please review, they leave huge inspiration for me to keep writing! Have a wonderful day~<p> 


	2. Darling

**Chapter 2: Darling**

This work is dedicated to **AceFangirl**, my amazing beta reader and friend.

I own nothing of Ace Attorney; if I did, this ship would probably be canon.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sitting at his desk in the Wright Anything Agency, Apollo Justice was trying (although without much success) to finish up some paperwork. The day was too warm, too sunny, and the cheerfulness was very distracting to the young lawyer. He tapped his pen thoughtfully against his lip as a fly buzzed around the office. His eyes followed the trail of the bug, and he put his feet up on his desk. Suddenly, Apollo remembered that he should continue his work. He pulled his feet down and snapped his eyes back to the paperwork.<p>

He slowly worked his way through the page, signing his name and filling out other tedious bits of information. Apollo really hated paperwork; he hadn't become a lawyer to sit at a desk all day. After ten minutes, when Apollo still hadn't finished a single page, he gave up on trying to get anything accomplished. Instead, he thought of different ways he could waste the rest of the day.

_Hmmm_, he thought. _Maybe I could go buy groceries? No, Mr. Wright would tell me to just wait until after work. I don't have any cases right now, so I can't go to any crime scenes. What if I went to the Prosecutor's Office? That's work related!_

Having made up his mind, Apollo grabbed his briefcase (so he could pretend to look busy) and went for the door.

"I'm going to the Prosecutor's Office!", he hollered, and then stepped outside before Mr. Wright or Trucy could raise an objection.

Now that he was outside, Apollo couldn't believe he worked as long as he did. The day really was wonderful, and it was after lunch hour, so the L.A. traffic had calmed down a bit. Because there were fewer cars, Apollo could actually hear a few birds tweeting, and, as a result, he found himself whistling along.

After about a half hour of walking, Apollo found himself at the Prosecutor's Office. Actually, he hadn't really made a plan as to what he would do here, so he stopped for a minute inside the lobby before taking action.

_Well, who could I visit? Ema probably isn't here, and she'd just use me for target practice. The only person I really know here is Prosecutor Gavin, so I guess I'll visit him. I hope those giant speakers aren't blaring any music though..._

After Apollo had taken the elevator up, he approached the receptionist outside of Klavier's Office.

"Hello", he greeted. "Is Prosecutor Gavin in?"

The receptionist looked up from his paperwork and nodded.

"Yes, he's right inside. Just knock before you enter."

Apollo thanked him and went to knock on the office door.

A voice yelled, "Come in!", and Apollo wondered just how sound proof the office really was.

He tentatively grasped the door knob and turned it, revealing the rock-star Prosecutor's office. It wasn't as messy as Apollo had expected, which was a good thing. Although, there were still masses of papers piled everywhere, including the floor. Thankfully, the speakers weren't blasting out any music, because Klavier was listening to the said music via headphones. This also explained why the blonde didn't look up when Apollo entered.

Apollo stood nervously for a minute, waiting for his courtroom rival to realize he was there. After a few minutes, and no such reaction, Apollo tiptoed forward to lightly tap Klavier on the shoulder. The man snapped his head up from his paperwork, and then moved to take his headphones off. The prosecutor gave a massive grin before speaking.

"Ahh, Herr Forehead, you came to see me, ja? Did you miss me?"

Apollo rolled his eyes at this, and Klavier's grin only grew larger.

"So, what do I owe this pleasure too?"

Instinctively, Apollo reached his hand up to cover his spikes in a gesture of embarrassment and sheepishly smiled.

"Well, actually, I couldn't focus at work, so I thought I'd get out of the office."

Now Klavier's smile was catlike, as if he was closing in on his prey and ready to pounce. Apollo, now uncomfortable, felt like a defenseless mouse.

"Was your mind distracted with images of me?"

Apollo spluttered and blushed furiously, his face matching the color of his vest. Klavier gave a slight chuckle, only causing the other to become more embarrassed. Apollo watched in horror as his courtroom rival moved his files over to the desk, stood up, and practically sauntered over to him. He shuddered as Klavier wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Flashing another one of his brilliant smiles, Klavier leaned in close to Apollo before speaking.

"Did you have a dream you needed me to fulfill, _darling?_", he purred.

Apollo yelped and wormed out of the prosecutor's grip.

"N-NO!"

Klavier snickered at this, but soon he was howling with laughter. Apollo clenched his fists in anger as his rival stumbled back to his chair. Eventually the prosecutor settled down, although the other was still quite mad.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. You're just so cute when you're angry, ja?"

Picking up his files and resuming his paperwork, Klavier had somewhat resumed his serious demeanour. The only trace of the previous events was the goofy grin on the prosecutor's face.

Apollo had no idea how to react to Klavier's antics, so he just stood there awkwardly. He wasn't sure if he should say something, but Klavier spoke first.

"So, is there anything you need from me?"

The question wouldn't have affected Apollo in the slightest if it weren't for the suggestive wink Klavier had added at the end. Apollo felt his face heat up again and his Chords of Steel went into overdrive.

"N-NO! I'M FINE!", he shouted.

Klavier merely fell into another fit of giggles, and Apollo decided he'd reached his embarrassment quota for the day. He angrily stormed out the door, which only made Klavier laugh harder.

* * *

><p>As Apollo trudged home, his misadventures at the Prosecutor's Office continually ran through his mind. The way Klavier had whispered in his ear still made him shiver, but not necessarily in a bad way.<p>

_The next time I visit him, I should borrow Mr. Wright's old scarf. Then I can hide my blush from him,_ Apollo thought in anguish.

_Wait, next time?!_

* * *

><p>And here's chapter 2! A little earlier than expected too! :D Hope you like it! Sorry if this sounds weird, but I really like this chapter XD And, I know every writer says this, but please do leave a review! Even if this story isn't your favorite, I'd love to have some constructive criticism. Also, I may have mentioned this earlier, but the first thee chapters may be written a tad differently than later ones, just because they were written at different times. I don't think it'll be anything major though, so don't get all nervous or anything. Again, please consider leaving a review! Thanks for reading, I'll get the next chapter up soon! :D<p> 


	3. Liebling

**Chapter 3: Liebling**

This work is dedicated to **AceFangirl**, my amazing beta reader and friend.

I own nothing of Ace Attorney; if I did, this ship would probably be canon.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Apollo rolled his eyes as his assistant, Trucy, dragged him down the halls of the courthouse. The two had just finished up another trial, which was thankfully a short one. It turned out that the defendant was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, and by noon the real culprit was found. Although the trial was quick and easy, Trucy still claimed she was starving. Apollo allowed Trucy to lead him to the vending machines, as he knew that she was relentless when it came to snacking.<p>

Although she's not as bad as Ema, Apollo thought dryly.

Finally the two made it to the vending machines, where Trucy released her grip on Apollo. She scoured the options through the glass, trying to decide what to eat. Apollo rolled his eyes again, although he gave a slight smile at her antics. After what seemed like hours, Trucy had finally composed her order.

"Okay, Polly, I want two packets of M&M's, one granola bar, two bags of skittles, a bag of pretzels, and two packs of Swiss Rolls!"

The defense attorney's eyes bulged at the request.

"Trucy, don't you think that's a little too much snacks?"

At this the young magician puffed out her cheeks in frustration.

"Of course not! Now hand over the money!"

Sighing in defeat, Apollo counted up the total price of the snacks, with the total being $18.50. He couldn't believe he was paying almost twenty dollars for Trucy's appetite, but he knew there was no way out of it. Trucy was staring at him impatiently, so he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Inside, he found a meager $6.53.

"Um, Trucy...? I'm sorry, I don't have enough money on me..."

Trucy's jaw dropped open.

"What?! But, Polly, I'm starving!"

Suddenly an arm slung was slung over Apollo's shoulders, and any counter argument on his lips died. The voice of the newcomer spoke instead.

"No need to worry, Fräulein. My treat, ja?"

Trucy stared at Klavier with a look of complete adoration, and practically bubbling with excitement that Klavier Gavin, Rock God was offering to pay for her snacks.

"Wow, thank you so much, Mr. Gavin!"

Klavier merely chuckled.

"Please, Fräulein, call me Klavier, ja?"

Trucy squealed loudly and bounced up and down. The prosecutor flashed his most charming smile, and then handed her the money for her snacks. Although, her hunger was forgotten, and Trucy rushed out of the room to call all of her friends and tell them that she was now on a first name basis with Klavier Gavin.

Prosecutor Gavin sure knows how to woo the ladies, Apollo thought with a tinge of jealousy. Even though Apollo wasn't looking to charm women, he had never been very good at flirting.

Apollo snapped out of his reverie when Klavier leaned forward and flashed one of his winning smiles. The gesture was a common sight for the defense attorney, but this time he noticed his courtroom rival, and secret crush, was leaning a bit too close. A light blush started to dust Apollo's face.

"So, there was something I wanted to ask you, Forehead."

"And what would that be?"

Klavier slowly leaned in a little bit closer, and Apollo was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

What is he doing?

Before Klavier could elaborate, Trucy bounded back into the room, completely shattering the moment. As the young magician rushed up to the vending machine, having momentarily forgotten her snacks in the excitement, called out to the two lawyers.

"Do you guys want any food? Oh, what about a Twix bar? Hmm, wait, you probably have to eat healthy to keep your rock star appearance, Mr. Gavin! Then how about a bag of potato chips?"

"Trucy, I'm not sure potato chips are all that healthy," Apollo replied.

"What? Of course they are! Potatoes are vegetables, Polly!"

Klavier chuckled at their little squabble.

"I'm fine without anything, Fräulein. Actually, I was just about to head out for lunc-"

Trucy's cell phone began to ring, effectively cutting off the prosecutor.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I better take this!"

While Apollo stood awkwardly while Trucy talked with her father, Klavier leaned against the wall of the courthouse hallway smiling one of his dashing, trademark smiles. Yet, this time, there was a little of something else laced in the grin, something Apollo almost wanted to call 'flirtatiousness'.

Don't get your hopes up, Justice, he chided himself. He's a super famous rock star. He could have anyone he wanted, so why would he want a plain, poor defense attorney?

Apollo didn't get to feel sorry for himself any longer, because Trucy interrupted once again.

"Daddy wants me to come back to the Agency, so I have to head out now. Bye Polly, bye Mr. Gavin!"

With that, and a twirl of her cape, Trucy was gone. Now that they wouldn't be interrupted anymore, Klavier continued on what he wanted to say earlier.

"So, Herr Forehead, as I was trying to say earlier, I was planning on heading out for some lunch. Maybe you'd like to go with me?"

Apollo had no intentions of declining, but if he had, they would've dissipated when Klavier gave him a genuinely sweet smile. With a light blush dusting his face, Apollo stuttered out his reply.

"S-sure, that sounds nice."

If possible, Klavier's grin grew larger. He reached out, grabbed Apollo's hand, and dragged him out of the courtroom.

"Then let's get going, ja?"

A blush spread like wildfire across Apollo's face. He was all too aware of the contact between their hands. Suddenly, Klavier stopped leading the attorney. This caused Apollo to look up, and he saw that they had arrived at Klavier's iconic motorcycle. Then, their hands separated as Klavier suavely mounted his beloved hog. Apollo gaped as he realized what the situation implied: he would have to ride the motorcycle. With Klavier. Which means they would be sitting very close. He wasn't sure if he could do it, but after a few moments, Klavier picked up on the other's nervousness.

"It'll be fine, Herr Forehead. I'm a safe driver, and it's not very far away. And if you get scared, you can always hold onto me, ja?

Apollo gawked at the implications of Klavier's comment, but begrudgingly joined him on the motorcycle. After a few very ungraceful attempts, he was finally sitting behind the prosecutor.

"Achtung! Let's ride!"

With that, Klavier floored the gas and the motorcycle accelerated with astounding speed. Apollo would've screamed, but the velocity kept him frozen in fear. The next few minutes of the ride were silent, except for the howling wind in their ears.

However, Apollo did scream when Klavier made a very sharp right turn. Acting purely out of instinct, Apollo grabbed the closest thing to him. When he heard laughing, Apollo realized exactly what he had just wrapped his arms around.

"ACK!" He jumped back, as if touching the prosecutor would burn him. His courtroom rival continued to laugh, making it even harder to apologize.

"I-I'm sorry...," grumbled Apollo.

"Ah, no worries. I didn't think you'd take my suggestion seriously," Klavier said with a smirk.

"Besides, you're cute when you're scared."

The prosecutor's comment rung in Apollo's ears. Did he just say that I was... cute? A slight blush began to creep onto his face, and Apollo realized that they were going out to lunch.

He invited me to lunch, and now he's calling me cute...? Is... is this a... date?

"Hey, Klavier?"

"Ja?"

"Is this... um... that is to say... well, is this a... date?"

Klavier relaxed the speed as the pair approached a red light. Once they were at a complete stop, Klavier turned to face his passenger.

"That depends... do you want it to be one?"

When a small, hopeful smile appeared on the prosecutor's lips, Apollo decided a date with his courtroom rival wouldn't be that bad.

"I wouldn't mind. I-I mean, I wouldn't mind if this was a date."

Klavier's teeth were visible now.

"Then it's a date, Liebling. "

The light turned green, and Klavier turned and faced forwards. Slowly, Apollo wrapped his arms around Klavier again.

* * *

><p>Ugh, I know this is later than I expected. Sorry... Hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapter though! And, I'm sorry again, but I'm not sure when chapter 4 will be posted... cross country is kind of dominating my life :( I'll work hard though, so, see you guys there! Thanks for reading! :D<p> 


End file.
